Chosen one?
by MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA
Summary: This is a story of how a different mutant comes to Camp Half-Blood, from the gods' orders. Why did they want her? Who is she really? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**'Sup. I decided to write a MR and PJ crossover. And, yes, character turns out to be a goddess, but, it's different. Trust me. I'm not sure on what book this takes place at/on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO, or MR. The people who did, though, are totally awesome!**

I opened my eyes, and sighed. My life sucks. And, no, not like how a couple of you guys are probably thinking right now, 'oh, she's probably talking about her parents grounding her, or her boyfriend dumping her. No, you guys got it easy, and the only people who are maybe close to having as hard as a life I have are people who get abused by their parents. I'm kinda in a situation like that.

Imagine being in a dog cell. Then, everyday scientists will come inside, and examine you like you are a piece of art. Next, they'll pull our needles, and machines that 'help' them figure out stuff about you. Invasion of privacy, anyone? Now, these procedures are pretty much torture. And, they do work fabulously. For them.

There used to be more of me, who are called mutants. We're supposed to be like 1-10% animal, and therefore gain abilities, or powers. They were called the flock. There were six of them, and here are their names, how they acted, how they looked, how old they were, or at least close to, and powers:

Max, the leader, 14, had tawny wings, and could fly very fast like sonic booms, had gills to breathe under water, had a voice, she had dirty blond hair, and not thrown up chocolate eye, she was also very protective of the other members of the flock, and was sarcastic.

Fang, second in command, 14, had black wings, could fly, and turn himself invisible for a small period of time, had gills to breathe under water, had dark hair, almost black, and same for his eyes, he was silent, almost looking like and acting like an emo.

Iggy, probably third in command, was 14, had wings, could fly, was blind because of testing, had heightened senses of the other four senses, could see colors if there was white around him, or if he touched items, had strawberry blond hair, had very light blue eyes, almost transparent, was a pyro, loved making bombs, and was inappropriate at times.

Nudge, 9-11, maybe fourth in power, had wings, could fly, was magnetic, could do a lot of things with metals, had brown hair, and brown eyes, always wanted to be normal, was a fashionista, and could talk a mile a minute.

Gasman, a.k.a. Gazzy, 7-8, maybe fifth in power, had wings, could fly, could mimic voices perfectly, got his name from his gas, had blond hair, and blue eyes, was a pyro like Iggy, who is his best friend, looked up to Max, was older brother to Angel.

Angel, don't know where her command position is at, 4-6, had pure white wings, could fly, could read minds, could command people to do what she wants them to do, (she was working on that one) could talk to fish, had gills, had blond hair, blue eyes, Max was like her mother, Gazzy's younger sister, secretly wanted to be leader.

Oh, and they are all 98% human, and bird. Not sure on what bird, though. They call themselves Avian-Americans.

So, you're probably wondering why is she speaking in past tense, and what is she. I am, as you would call it, a mystery. At least, to myself. You might think that everyone magically knows exactly what they are just because they aren't completely human, but no. We don't. The scientists won't tell me either, which I do find kinda odd. I will tell you about myself, or, at least as much as possible.

I have shoulder length medium dark brown hair, with random light brown almost blond splotches here and there. I have these eyes that change color, from pretty much all brown, to brown with a ring of blue around the outside, to brown around the pupil. With brown, gold, green, and blue swirls. Weird, right? I don't have a name. I never wanted one, and people just called me Mutant, or my experiment number, which is way to long for me to remember.

I can do some things, and they are very different. I have super strength, can control water sometimes, control weather and storms, my eyes also change color due to my mood, or what I'm feeling at the moment, and see if someone is in love/ who their soulmate may be.

My personality is kinda strange. I am really smart, there are some tests where you have to answer questions, have a big attitude, sarcastic, have random fits of anger, say random poetry, and talk to animals. A lot. I'm 13 years old, like a couple members of the flock.

The reason for speaking in the past tense, is because the flock escaped the School, where I am at. It was a couple of days ago. The scientists were mad, but they were still happy since I was still here, stuck. I finally escaped, about a month after they left, with the help of a voice in my head. Once I finally made it out, I blacked out in front of a hotel that looked kinda weird. I dunno, might have been my brain playing tricks on me.

Time warp

Percy p.o.v.

"Are you sure you wanna go back in there?" Grover asked me, shaking his head at me like I didn't see a point. "You do remember what happened the last time we were at this place?"

"Yes, I do, and for the last time, my father contacted me, and told me there is someone very important here that we must meet and bring back to Olympus." I explained again to my two friends, Annabeth and Grover, why we had to go back into the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

"Fine." They both shrugged, and followed me in.

Instead of being oblivious to details, me and my friends walked up to the counter without getting distracted.

"Hello, I wanted to ask if a brown haired girl was here. She is about 13 years old, and has brown eyes?" I asked the lady at the counter.

"Yes, she came in a couple of hours ago. I'll show you to her." The lady replied, and motioned for us to follow her to a hotel room.

Along the way, we all started getting nervous. My palms were sweating, Grover was chewing on a tin can nervously, Annabeth was fingering her hair. Finally, we made it.

The lady knocked on the door, and called out to the girl inside, "You have some visitors." After that, she quickly left.

"Who are you?" She asked, her deep brown eyes looked up at us.

I cleared my throat, and said, "My name is Percy, and this is Annabeth, " I pointed to her, "and Grover." I pointed to my friend.

"What do you guys want from me?" She asked me.

"For you to come with us." I answered, truthfully. Hopefully this pretty girl doesn't think we're stalkers.

First person p.o.v.

I was gonna reply with something like, "How about no." or "No, you stalkers." when I heard the voice again, the one who helped me get out of the School.

_Daughter, you must go with them. _The voice told me.

'Daughter? I'm your daughter? Who are you?' I asked excitedly. Is this one of my parents?

_I'm not sure. But, I helped you once. Please trust me to go with these three teenagers. We will meet soon._

'Fine.' I said to my voice, in my head, mind you!

I blinked, and faced the three teens in front of me. "Fine. I'll go with you."

They then proceeded to lead me out of the hotel rather quickly, and I caught snippets of their conversation, "... can't believe she agreed. Prob thinks we are stalkers, or creeps." "Yeah, I agree with you on that one. Hopefully she takes care of animals." Weird.

"What's your name?" The one Percy called Grover.

I wanted to be as truthful as possible right now, because I knew I was gonna lie, a lot, to keep them from knowing about my past, and powers, so I said, "I don't have one."

All three kids turned around, and asked, "Are you serious?"

Because, I simply had to, I replied, "No, I'm just kidding." Sarcasm dripping off every word.

The trio looked at each other with the widest eyes I have ever seen. They nodded, then looked back at me.

"Do you want a name?" Annabeth asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't care. Maybe."

"Then, what do we call you?" Grover asked me, we were now in front of their car.

I shrugged again. Right when I was about to say something, my voice decided to speak.

_Daughter, your name is Atavery, or Eitak._

'Okay, thanks.' I replied, then turned to my friends that I just met, like, twenty minutes ago.

"Call me Atavery or Eitak." I told them. "No, they are both first names. Do not ask me why they just are my names." I finished, seeing the questions in their eyes, and halfway open mouth.

"Alright, come on in, Atavery." Percy told me, holding the door open.

I nodded to him, and climbed in.

Annabeth drove us for what felt like forever. She called me Eitak, Percy called me Atavery, and Grover called me both, but sometimes Atatak, when he was bored.

Finally, we stopped. I groaned, and step out of the car. Then I turned to my right, and there is this huge, ugly monster thing blob coming toward us. I poked Percy's shoulder, and pointed to it. His eyes turned into saucers, and started pretty much literally screaming like a little girl to the others to grab their weapons. When Annabeth and Greve saw the monster, they started yelling too. All in all, it was a very hilarious day for me. Except, of course, the part where a thing might kill us. So yeah.

They motioned to me to move out of the way, and I more than happily obliged. I hoped we were gonna make it out of this alive. All of us.

Percy p.o.v.

I pulled out my sword, and edged toward the monster. Annabeth and Grover flanked it. Then, basically, we all attacked. We were totally losing after a couple minutes, since my arm was bleeding, Annabeth is on the floor, unconscious, and Grover is bleating, very high. I picked up Annabeth, and quickly scanned the area for Atavery. Damn! Where is she? I started getting really scared, then I saw her, climbing a tree very swiftly, which was right behind the thing. I flapped my good arm, and gently put Annabeth on the ground, to stop her. Either she saw, and didn't care, or she didn't see.

She was gonna die. I fell to my knees, staring at her figure. She didn't even have weapon. It looked like Atavery was either talking to someone, or having a conversation with herself, debating on what to do. Finally, she seemed to have reached a decision. She jumped on to its back, and brought out a knife that wasn't there before. She stabbed its neck, and it toppled. She had to hang on its head for dear life! She jumped off him when they landed on the ground. Atavery patted his head, and talked to it for a couple of moments, then stood up.

She was unscathed, we were flabbergasted, and our jaws were probably dropped to the floor, and then some. She looked at us, with a confused expression. Annabeth just stood up, and pointed to the being.

Atavery just laughed. She walked over to us, and helped me and Grover up. Annabeth, with a dazed look still, pointed to where Camp Half-Blood is. I blacked out just then.

Atavery/ Eitak p.o.v.

I saw Percy fall, and me and Annabeth sprinted towards him and Grover. We proceeded to grab then both, and support them to Camp Half-Blood. When we came in front of this big house, a man horse came out, and yelled for help. Kids came flying over to us, and the man being motioned me to follow him, while Annabeth was with the guys.

"What was that?" I asked him immediately.

"You must be the new demigod. Welcome." He replied.

To answer my question, and clear everything up, he talked about the gods and how they're real, and stuff like that. I don't want to have to go into detail, so that's all I'm saying. I briefly told him about myself, about how I didn't know either of my parents, and talked about the monster. He was more than shocked when I told him what I had done, and ran to where the trio was to question them on what had happened from their point of view. Since they were awake, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth went on and on about how I was so awesome and killer. I told Chiron, that was man horse's name, he told me he was a centaur, that everything seemed natural when I fought the creature. Since it was really late at night, Chiron told everyone to go back to their cabins. I went to Hermes' since I wasn't claimed yet. Before I fell asleep, I wondered about which god was the voice, and my parent? I also sent my wishes to the flock, who I hoped were okay, and didn't, or aren't in trouble right now.

Chiron p.o.v.

Is Atavery the one the gods and we have been waiting for? We will find out in a couple of days, because the chosen one is supposed to be very strong, an have powers from every god and goddess. Not even I know who are their parents.

**So that's chapter one. Review if you want me to continue or not. I have a pretty good idea on what should happen next, but if you have an idea, please review or pm me. Also, please help me with pairing, if you want them. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chosen one? Part 2

Atavery/Eitak p.o.v.

I woke up to a lot of different noises. At first, I freaked out, since I had been at the School for my whole life until a couple of weeks ago. I don't want to have to tell anyone about my past, do I had to become conspicuous. Sadly, though, since I killed that monster yesterday, I was, like, the most popular kid ever here. I felt for Percy, since he used to be the coolest kid around here, since he did save the world, and all. I remember Max is supposedly going to save the world. Maybe they'll come here, and we'll meet each other! Hopefully.

"Atavery? Eitak, get up!" Connor told me.

"Fine." I stretched out like a cat, then got dressed. I brushed through my crazily curly brown hair, then splash water on my face to wake me up more.

Connor, and the other Hermes kids lead me to where breakfast is served at, and it was this huge room, with a strange looking hearth in the center, with multi colored steam coming out. I shrug, because I have seen stranger things at the School. When all the kids watch me take everything in with a slightly bored expression, they had the jaws open.

"Why is everybody staring at me? Is there something wrong with my clothes? My hair?" I ask someone around me.

"It's because you seem fine with being here. No one ever reacted like that. Never. For at least a little while, a camper is freaked. Then, they finally understand." The girl told me, who's name was Star.

"Oh, ok, thanks." I reply, uneasy with everyone's stares at me.

"Please welcome, our new demigod, Atavery, or Eitak!" Chiron yelled, and stood, quieting all talk at once. "I except you all to be nice to her. I mean everyone." He looked down his nose at a couple kids, before sitting back down. I made a mental note on who the kids were: an Ares girl and a Aphrodite daughter. Strange. Maybe they just don't like newcomers?

The Hermes kids were nice enough to show me how to give back to the gods, and when I threw food in, it smelled delicious. I thought it was only supposed to affect gods and goddesses? Probably just a mutant thing. I walked back to the Hermes table, and what do ya know, the two kids are there, waiting for me. Well, this would be a good time to try to get to know them, and figure out why Chiron warned them to be nice to me. I casually sat down, in front of the two. They quickly glanced at each other, then glared at me. I lifted my palms in surrender, and they just bared their teeth at me.

"Ok, what do you guys want?" I asked them, getting tired of staring at each other, not saying anything.

"We want you to leave. Now." The Ares girl piped up.

"Why?" I asked them.

"Because you are good, and pretty. You might be better than us, so yo have to go. We have to lead everything, got it?" Aphrodite daughter said.

I started believing her, but then shook myself.

"Don't you dare try to charm speak me!" I yelled at her.

She looked shocked. "How... how did you know?" She asked, like she was scared of me.

"I know, and have seen a lot for being only a thirteen year old." I responded.

"Don't get all smart assy with us. Speak the truth. How did you know?" The Ares daughter poked me hard.

Just then, Chiron came over with Annabeth, Percy, and Grover. The two kids smiled evily at me, and tried to run away. The trio quickly intercepted them, and planted them in font of Chiron and me. Everyone else took in the scene, and Chiron sighed heavily. This quieted the almost silent laughter of some of the campers.

"Again." He mutters under his breath.

"Drew, Clarissa, what did I tell you about bothering people?" Chiron asked.

The two looked ashamed, and turned their heads. He sighed again, and grabbed both of their chins to force them to look at him. They both started crying. Ugh, I really hate these types of girls. The ones who are pretty pretty, (a/n: pun not intended.) and really try to strut their stuff. These girls also have mastered the challenging skill of being able to cry whenever.

Chiron looks back at them, ashamed that he made two girls 'cry.' He shakes his head, as if to clear it, then points to the big house. They grudgingly walk over, and sit inside. One look at him, and I can tell he is really mad and that I shouldn't be like myself at all, I silently follow him, and sit down quickly.

"I'm done with you two messing around with the new demigods. We are all gonna have a long conversation with the whole family." He announced once his face turned composed.

"What?" The two looked flabbergasted, and at first I wondered why. Then, I realized he meant the gods coming, too.

"You can't do that! They'll kill us!" They were now screaming, and me and Chiron were just annoyed.

"I can, and I will. Right now. Hang on, Atavery." He told them sternly, then warned me, his expression softening for a moment.

For some reason, my body decided that now, at this moment, I would black out. Before my eyes shut, I heard screams and yells, twelve huge people, and felt me fall and land on my head. I groaned at the immediate pain.

Chiron p.o.v.

'Ok, good. Everything is gonna be alright.' I reassured myself, but then started panicking when I couldn't see Atavery. I saw her crumble, and land on the floor hard. Everyone winced, even the two daughters.

I take a step toward Atavery, but concern must have shone on my face, since Apollo immediately picked her up, and called over his shoulder rather cheerfully with a sick person for them to take care of, "Don't worry, I'll fix her up!"

Apollo p.o.v.

Whew! Thank goodness he didn't think anything mysterious. I dragged the girl to where Zeus and everyone were, and set her down carefully.

"Why did you tell me to do this?" I addressed Zeus, while gesturing towards the girl, who I think was called either Atavery, or Eitak. Weird names.

"This girl is not a demigod. She is a goddess." Zeus called out, and everyone turned to look at him in surprise.

Then, everyone started talking at once.

"What?"

"What does this mean?"

"If she is a goddess, why is she here now?"

"Who are her parents?"

Zeus boomed, "Enough! Do you remember our little sister?"

We all nodded in agreement. She was such an adorable small child. She was stolen away from us after a couple few weeks. As gods, we can't interfere with things, so we thought the worst had come to her.

"I claim, that this girl is she." He finished.

We all stared at her, willing her still body to turn into her true self. Magically, it does, and she is transformed in how she looked before: golden hair with random rainbow colored strips; eyes that had every color, which switched rapidly before deciding on a pair of bright purple eyes; wolf ears that changed color with her eyes; and golden wings with random colors spread thought her feathers. Just so you know, her memory had been erased by the whitecoats, her wings were part of the package, if you know what i mean, and she is the goddess of all animals and mutants. Her whole body was shimmering, and we all cried out in joy, our angel was back. She squealed, and ran into Zeus's arms first, then Hera's, then all of us.

Then, she grew visibly weaker, and slumped to the ground. Artemis coaxed her into returning to her human/demigod form, and she sighed, and stretched out her body.

"Who are you guys? What am I?" She pondered us.

"We are your family. We are the gods you have been told about." Zeus announced.

"Ok." She responded, and amazingly told every god and goddess their correct name, their relationships, their powers, everything about them, without beating an eye.

"How did I know all of that?" Atavery asked me.

"Because you are a goddess." I spoke to her, and she looked at each and every one of us in shock, as if to disproof my claim. None did. She started getting panicked, and turning into her goddess form. Just then, of course Chiron had to come in with the two demigods. He looked at every thing in the room, and just said, "I would like Ares and Aphrodite to please talk some sense into their children."

The two gods sighed, and climbed frown from their thrones, and shifted into human size.

"C'mon!" Aphrodite calls over her shoulder to the three other people.

There were murmurs of acknowledgement to her statement, and Aphrodite shrugged it off.

When they left, Atavery sat on the ground, and asked, "How am I related to you, and what is my story?"

Atavery/Eitak p.o.v.

Zeus took in a deep breath, and said, "Please, do not ask us questions until the end, alright?"

I nodded, and he began.

"You are our little sister. Yes, you are the daughter of Kronos and Rhea, and you used to be full titan. Kronos and Rhea brought you, a little while maybe a few months after your birth, to the School. They successfully inserted all of our DNA into your system, turning you 50% titan, 48% god, and 2% bird. The DNA from me was me in my bird form. We have been looking for you forever, but we never had found you since the school had changed your looks. You have all of our powers, even Kronos', but it is a bad thing, too. When you were born, there was a prophecy made about you. It talked about someone being strong enough to destroy the world, if angered to a point. That is why your parents took you away. They were afraid for their lives. You didn't remember us, or know anything about us, because the School erased all of your memories. You turned into your true form, which shows that the barrier is breaking. Another sign us knowing all about us. I hope that cleared things up." Zeus finished, looking sad, and including Ares and Aphrodite because they returned, turned glum, too.

I swallowed hard, taking in everything that my ... brother said. I took in a deep breath, and said, "Alright, I guess I believe you."

Their eyes all turned into saucers, and they were extremely happy.

"Where do I go, now?" I asked, after everyone recovered.

"You will stay at Camp-Halfblood, and be the camp director. Dionysus was taken off his role." Zeus commanded me in a stern way, then smiled.

"We will see you later, sister." They chorused, and I waved until I was sent back to the camp.

Chiron approached me, and said, "Eitak, everyone knows that you are a goddess. We built you a cabin for your very own self. I'll show it to you."

He beckoned me to follow him, and I came across this huge cabin, a little while away from all the others. He opened the door, and I stepped in. It was amazing. There was a huge pool, when I became a sea creature; a very high up room, for me to fly up to with my wings; and my very own mini training room. I was impressed.

He smiled at me knowingly, and said, "You like it, don't you?"

"Of course!" I answered quickly.

He laughed at that. "I'll leave you to go explore. When you're hungry, just come to the cafeteria for food. We'll be waiting."

Alright, now let me tell you a little about my powers, now that I know I'm a titan/god thing, I can turn myself into any animal, hide my ears and wings at any time, change my appearance including my wings, have gills/breath underwater, and can travel to places very quickly, and many more things.

By the time the door shut, I was already in the pool, as a fish. I grew tired of that, so I spread my wings and soared to the high room. I stretched out like a cat, more like I turned into one for a second, and yawned. I then jumped quickly down, and ran to the gym thing. I spent at least a half hour working out. I got hungry, so I decided to warp to the cafeteria. I apparently appeared in the dead middle of it, so everyone was shocked, and their jaws open.

Whispering immediately was heard, and Chiron decided I looked like I was uncomfortable, since he said, "Welcome, Atavery," and clapped.

All the campers joined in, and some hootted or cheered.

"Your gonna have a great time here, I guarantee it." A kid yelled out, causing all the people in the room to chukle.

"I'll do my best!" I cried out, and reached out to get food.

Chiron shook his head no at me, and told me to sit next him. Pretty soon, the campers were putting in food inside this big pot/hearth thing. The smells coming out of it were mouthwatering. I must have looked disorientated, because Chiron looked my way and explained the whole tossing in for for the gods thing. Afterwards, I grew really tired, so I stood up to leave.

Everyone was waving at me goodbye, do I waved back, and did this curtesy thing. They laughed, and said "Good night!"

I sprinted to my cabin, and flew to the top. I climbed in bed, and thought of how exciting my day was. I'm looking forward for tomorrow.

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R! Have a nice day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chosen one? Part 3

Meet the flock! (You know I just HAD to have them meet.)

"Eitak, wake up!" I woke up to someone yelling outside my cabin.

I grinned at the thought of having someone trying to climb to my room. They wouldn't stand a chance.

"I'm up!" I yelled down, and unconsciously shifted into a tabby cat, almost like I did yesterday, but this time I fully transformed.

I stretched really hard, then shifted back into my regular avian-American-Greek form, or whatever I have in my genes. I got ready in five, and pulled my hair back with clips. I quickly flew down, and sprinted toward the big house.

Once I got there, I wasn't even sweating a drop. Everyone looked at me with amazement. I laughed, then did a mock curtesy for them. Everyone ended up joining in, even Chiron. Once we settled down, I walked over to where he was. On the outside, he looked like he was calm, but since I was really good at reading people, he looked troubled.

"Hey, Chiron?" I asked him, wanting to get him alone.

"Yes?" He said, a little shakily.

"Can I talk to you about something outside?" I said, trying to lure him into taking the bait.

"Sure." He told me, and followed me out.

We walked for a couple minutes, maybe five at the most, until I turned on him.

"Why are you all stressed and worried?" I attacked him.

I didn't mean to, but that's the only thing I can revert to and count on that will get someone to talk: intimidation.

"It's because they are six new demigods." He answered, kinda scared.

"Ok, so? You get a lot of new people like, everyday." I countered.

"It's because they are yours. They all have wings, and powers." He told me.

I was stumped. Cool, I have demigods! So wicked! Wait. That means I have to share my cabin with them. Darn. Oh well.

"Ah, I think I know who they are. They're called the Flock." I told him, and I described them to Chiron.

"Very interesting. Wait, do you have wings, too?"

"Yes." I responded, and opened up my wings.

He told me, "They're amazing."

"Eh. Thanks. We better go meet them, though."

And with that, we walked back to where six kids were standing, looking all bored, and, like they ruled the world. Heh. They don't, and never will.

Max, who was the leader, said, "Who the hel* are you?"

Fang just raised a brow at me. Iggy looked confused, a dur dur, since he's blind.

Gazzy was just looking around, messing with something in his pocket. Angel was staring at me, and tried to read my mind. I put up my handy dandy mind blocks, and stopped her for a couple reasons. One, I like my privacy. Two, I know that she's really mature, has cool powers, and all, but I went through some of the worst experiments EVER. Just sayin'.

Nudge opened her mouth, "ZOM! Hi! Where are we? Who are you guys? Wow. Your so pretty! Can I give you a makeover? Please? I think someone was talking about a demigod? What is that? Is that what everyone here is? Is that what we are? Do you know that we're not exactly human, either? We're all 2% bird! I know, right? Wait, do I know you? Were you at the School, too? I think you were. Why are you here? Do you know ifmejdi-" she was stopped my Iggy's hand over her mouth.

I blinked, and answered everything, "Hey, you're at Camp Half-Blood, I'm Eitak or Atavery, and he's Chiron, thanks, I don't think so, sorry, yes, someone who is half god half human, yeah, we are all pretty much demigods, except a few people, yes you six are too, yeah, I am too, yes, you do, or at least did know me, I was there, next to you, I'm here because I am a demigod." I sucked in a very deep breath.

Wow. That girl can sure talk. Whew. I straightened up, and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Wow. You can sure talk a lot, huh?" I told her, smirking at the end.

Iggy's hand was still over her mouth, so she could only nod in agreement. Max was tapping her foot over and over and over x2, so I just said,

"What was your question again, Max?"

She flinched a little when she realized I knew her name, and probably all of their names.

"Who are you?"

"We," I pointed to myself and Chiron" are people who are not going to hurt you, and we just want to help. I was in your shoes, when I got here a few days ago. They've not hurt me yet, and I'm pretty sure they don't want to."

"Hmm. You make a good point, little birdie." Max smirked, and patted my head.

I growled at her, and stalked toward the big house, motioning for them to come and follow me.

When we got there, it turns out that Max is the daughter of Zeus, due to her hair and eyes changing color; Fang the son of Hades, because of... well, he's black everything; Iggy is the son of Hephaestus, because he is blind, and every kid has some sort of handicapp, and since he loves making bombs, and stuff like is the son of Hermes, because he is such a prankster; Nudge the daughter of Aphrodite, since she was in love with being pretty, and clothes; and Angel, the daughter of Athena because she was so smart.

And they were, all somehow in my cabin, since I was the leader of all mutants, and they were all mutants. Cool! Not. I hate them, already. I tried telling Chiron this, but he just glared at me, and pointed to the sky mockingly threatening me. I backed away slowly, and ran back to 'our' cabin. When I got there, the Flock was acting like it was theirs. Max and Fang were in the gym, punching the in disposable punching bags. Nudge was in one of the rooms, screaming, probably about the way that they make whatever you want clothing-wise appear, Gazzy and Iggy were in the living room making experiments, and Angel was talking with her bear, Celeste. Not once have I let her read my mind. I'll never let her.

Why, you may ask, is because I actually want to keep and NOT share at least something with them, so my privacy is the last thing I have. Not joking. They are already 'cool' and 'popular,' since everyone knows who they are, and because they have cooler parents then most. I know that earlier, I said, that the kids were looking at me like I was cool, but it wasn't true. They only looked at me since I was the big thing. The flock are the next big thing. It changes with time. Soon the flock are gonna be all 'out,' and then I'll laugh at them. I giggled thinking about my 'evil' plot, which somehow made the entire Flock turn their heads at the same time, and raise their eyebrows.

"What?" I asked defensively.

Angel and everyone frowned at my tone, and Angel decided to walk over to where I was sitting.

"We thought it was weird when you laughed because we haven't seen you do that." Angel explained, and tried, yet again to read my mind.

This time, though, you could tell she was really trying. The six year old very much badly wanted to read my mind. I was struggling to keep her at bay and away. Sweat started to appear on both of our faces. The other members turned around at the sound of our heavy breathing, and widened their eyes at us. Max stood up, and walked right in front of my face, and completely popped my personal bubble of space, which meant she was close to my face, a.k.a., breathing the same air as me. She growled at me, somehow thinking I was 'threatening' the Flock, or something, and was trying to hurt Angel. All I know right now is that as long as she doesn't decide to hurt me, I can spend all of my left over energy on Angel and her mind reading.

I guess that Angel wanted my mind so bad, she told Max, and 'lied' about my 'hurting' her or some other bull sh**. Max raised a fist at me, and threw a punch at me stomach. I growled, and let Angel come in, letting me dodge the punch, and push Max away from me. I quickly tried to bout up mind blocks, but Angel wouldn't let me. I sighed, and tried to stand up. When I say try, I really mean try, because I toppled to the ground, causing Nudge, and Angel to gasp. They rushed over, and the others followed too. Angel started looking through my memories, and such, and I couldn't stop her. I wanted to cry, but I didn't, since I knew Angel would be crying in a couple of seconds. I am sure.

What do yah know, she is crying right now. I smiled at her, and sent her a message, _"That's why I didn't want you to look in my brain."_

She sniffled, hugged me tightly, making me gasp as air was forced into my lungs. Man, she is a strong hugger. I forced my tired body to look over to the Flock, trying to ask them for help. They smiled, and shook their heads, wanting to bask in, I guess, the feeling of not being attacked by a little girl, and watching someone else having to deal with her. Nice. Thanks a lot you guys. Way to just give her away to me. Grr. Everyone kinda blinked at me, and looked sympathetic. Nudge started crying. Fang stood, emotionless as ever, but his eyes were very saddened. Iggy 'saw,' and turned his head my direction, his unseeing eyes tearing up. Gazzy hugged Angel, who had climbed on top of me, I guess they forgot I was underneath them. Finally, Max nodded her head, and sniffled, causing tears to run down her face, too. Wow, Angel, I guess you couldn't keep someone's secrets that she didn't want you to even know, and just decide to give it or relay them to everyone else, like a little slave.

I winced at that last thought. I don't think she was trying to be rude, she just thought that in order to help me, everyone needed to know. I sighed again, and stood up, taking Angel and Gazzy up with me.

"Angel." I said, and she looked up, her cute blue eyes filled with so many more tears staring into mine.

"Why did you do that? Everything would be a lot easier and less awkward if you didn't read my mind and tell everyone." I told her, really wanting to know if my earlier assumption was correct or not.

"I wanted to know, and for the last part, I sorta wanted to 'cause, I think that could help you if we knew, and we were there to support you." She answered, her eyes gleaming happily as she remembered all she did, and she was happy she helped her friend.

"Hey, Eitak?" Max asked me, much to my surprise.

"Why wouldn't you want us to know about these kinds of things?" She said.

"Because I don't like telling my secrets to strangers." I replied, my tone darker.

"But, we're not strangers!" Gazzy yelled.

"Aren't we your friends?" Iggy asked me, turning his head in my direction, and cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah!" Angel piped in.

When I saw Nudge take in a breath, I said to myself, "Well here goes nothin'."

"Eitak! I can't believe you went through that. Why didn't you tell us earlier? We could have helped, because we were there, but we didn't go through that. ZOM! Why wouldn't we be your friends? We know each other's names, and such. Well, if you wanna know interesting facts about everyone, one is that Max can't cook, Fang izsumtmz-" Iggy's hand covered Nudge's mouth again.

"Haha. It's cause I don't trust you, not after what you guys did before. Sorry. Thanks for the concern, but, I don't like telling my secrets to people, because they get all sympathetic, and such, and I'm tired with it. Thanks again, but sorry. See ya tomorrow, since we gotta go to bed." I told them, staring at every single person, then walked to my room.

I really wonder if they'll figure it out. We'll see, later. Good night.

**Wow! I'm done! Hope you guys liked it, please review! See yah!**


End file.
